Noricienta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta es una historia bastante extraña de una cenicienta cuya familia adoptiva la trata muy bien en vez de excluirla o esclavizarla, y de cómo será capaz de ir al baile de la mano de dos hadas madrinas yuris con una vida muy "movida". Oneshot con NorixRozen y SuiseixSousei.


**Advertencia: **Esta historia no tiene repercusión alguna con la versión original de Rozen Maiden, por lo que esta está calificada correctamente como fanfic, como debe ser.

**Noricienta**

En unas tierras lejanas lejanas como nadie que lea esto se hace una idea, una niña había crecido muy feliz en compañía de su padre, dueño de unas tierras gracias a su título de noble otorgado sobre aquellos sembradíos que solía trabajar con sus propias manos. La niña reía con el contacto con la tierra y al aprender el valor del esfuerzo y el apoyo a los demás, cuando un día su padre acaba casándose con una mujer muy mala llamada Hinaichigo, ya madre de dos gemelas de mal genio llamadas Kirakishou y Barasuishou.

En un principio era sólo una dificultad adicional para la pequeña de lentes, pero cuando su padre muere, la ambiciosa y malvada madrastra se ve con la vía libre para cometer los más variados y terribles abusos concebibles para una niña pequeña. Entre las atrocidades de la malvada madrastra Hinaichigo se encontraban cosas como; enseñarle a cocinar hamburguesas floradas y tartas de fresa, le enseña a dibujar las flores (la niña superó muy pronto a su madrastra), le enseñó a cantar, le leía cuentos de hadas, iba a la cama de la niña cada vez que había tormenta pues la madrastra mala le tenía miedo a los rayos, enseñó a bailar a la niña, le compró libros que le enseñaran a reconocer la conducta de los chicos, le dio un trato equitativo con sus hermanastras, y muchas, muchas cosas más que no les veo nada de malo, pero Hinaichigo era una madrastra mala y punto.

Noricienta tuvo la peor infancia que su malvada cuidadora pudiese haberle impuesto, pero nunca dejó de lado su faceta más feliz y ávida de conocimiento. Un día la mujer fresa permitió a su hijastra comprar seis ratones para que fueran mascotas en la casa. Esos ratones se llamaban Meimei, Pizzicato, Sui Dream, Lempicka, Hollie y Berry Bell; ratones que tenían distintos colores unos de otros que, aunque parecieren un tanto extraños a los ojos de las gemelas ciclópeas, para Noricienta y la mala de Hinaichigo parecían adorables. El tiempo pasaría para la pobre hijastra nada maltratada (de hecho acabó siendo muy bien criada) y su malévola familia suplente, cuando finalmente alcanzó la edad para actuar activamente en fiestas y otros eventos sociales aunque aún era muy pequeña, por lo que esta vez esperaba por una invitación al baile que iba a organizar el príncipe Rozen aquella noche.

Hinaichigo: ¡Reunión ahora mismo, hijas-nano!- llamó la mujer fresa cuando finalmente llegaron las invitaciones para el baile.

Kirakishou: ¿De qué trata tu llamado, okaa-sama?- aparece respetuosa la rosa blanca.

Hinaichigo: Resulta que han llegado las invitaciones al baile y vamos a prepararnos para ir todas juntas-nano- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Barasuishou: ¿En serio, okaa-sama?- se entusiasma la gemela amatista.

Nori: Suena genial, okaa-chan ¿cuándo es la fiesta?- llega corriendo la niña de lentes.

Hinaichigo: Iremos esta noche, pero las entradas son individuales- señaló la madrastra mala-, por lo que debemos ir cada una con una entrada, pero dentro del palacio podremos reunirnos y disfrutar del banquete, y la que sea elegida por el príncipe Rozen se ganará el derecho de bailar con él-nano.

Barasuishou: ¡Suena bien! Estaría bien si una de nosotras es elegida por el príncipe- dijo muy sonriente la gemela amatista.

Nori: Pero hay un problema- la madrastra y las hermanastras miran a Noricienta-, no tenemos los vestidos adecuados para ir al baile, por lo que tenemos que hacer algo con eso.

Kirakishou: Noricienta onee-sama tiene razón- la rosa banca se da un facepalm-. ¿De dónde sacaremos vestidos para ir al baile?

Hinaichigo: No hay problema- saltó la ojiverde-, Hina tiene dinero para que podamos conseguir trajes e ir al baile-nano.

Barasuishou: ¡Eres muy inteligente, okaa-sama!- se maravilló la gemela amatista.

Nori: ¡Es perfecto, okaa-chan! A mi me gustaría un vestido de color azul celeste para ir al baile.

Barasuishou: A mí no me vendría mal un vestido violeta.

Kirakishou: Yo quisiera un vestido blanco, destacaré entre las demás así.

Hinaichigo: Y a Hina le gustaría un vestido rosa- dice soñadora la malvada madrastra-. ¡Vamos a comprar vestidos-nano!

Y así, las cuatro salieron de casa para comprar un vestido para ir al baile de esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Tienda<strong>

Hinaichigo: ¡Wow, Hina ya tiene vestido-nano!- la madrastra mala corre hasta un vestido de color rosa tal y como le gustaba.

Nori: ¿No crees que deberías probarlo, okaa-chan?

Hinaichigo: Oh, es verdad. Hina debe probarse el vestido antes-nano- madrastra e hijastra van a los probadores.

Kirakishou: Aquí hay un vestido muy bonito para ti, Barasuishou onee-sama- llama a su gemela.

Barasuishou: ¿A dónde fueron Noricienta onee-sama y okaa-sama?- la gemela amatista tantea la tienda con la mirada.

Kirakishou: Noricienta onee-sama está acompañando a okaa-sama para probarse el vestido- sonrió de forma tierna... digo maligna la rosa blanca.

Barasuishou: Eso tiene lógica, y gracias por el vestido, Kirakishou onee-sama- toma el vestido y se a su cubículo en los probadores.

La gemela blanca busca un rato su propio vestido y al encontrarlo va también a los probadores, justo cuando la madrastra mala sale con su vestido de fiesta acompañada por Noricienta.

Hinaichigo: ¿Cómo le queda a Hina este vestido-nano?

Nori: Se te ve muy bien, okaa-chan- sonrió ampliamente la hijastra.

Hinaichigo: ¡Eres muy tierna, Nori!- le da un tierno... digo amargo abrazo a su hijastra- Ahora Hina buscará un vestido para ti-nano.

Las dos buscaron el vestido ideal para Noricienta, pero no pudieron encontrar ninguno de la talla correcta (Noricienta era muy pequeña). Las gemelas finalmente salieron de los probadores, pero antes de preguntarse si se veían bien, decidieron ayudar a su hermanastra a buscar un vestido, pero pronto todas se dieron por vencidas.

Kirakishou: ¿Pero por qué no hay vestido adecuado para Noricienta onee-sama?- se extrañó muy triste... quiero decir muy complacida la malvada hermanastra.

Nori: N-no tengo vestido- la hijastra empezaba a llorar-, parece q-que no iré al baile.

Hinaichigo: ¡Hina no va a permitir que ninguna de sus niñas se quede fuera del baile!- dijo decidida la malvada madrastra- Toma el vestido de Hina, ella prefiere no ir al baile a ver a sus hijas llorar-nano- trata de quitarse su vestido.

Barasuishou: Pero okaa-sama, eres tú quien sabe cómo llegar al palacio- advirtió la gemela amatista.

Kirakishou: Si Noricienta onee-sama y nosotras vamos solas, nos perderemos a mitad de camino- dice afligida la ciclópea blanca.

Nori: No te preocupes, okaa-chan- abraza a su malvada madrastra-, tal vez ni siquiera me hubiesen elegido para bailar con el príncipe Rozen, por lo que no importa. Deberían divertirse ustedes y no quedarse a sufrir conmigo.

Hinaichigo: Eres demasiado buena, Noricienta- la malvada madrastra abraza a la niña con fuerza y se pone llorar-. ¡Buaaaah, Hina es una pésima madrastra mala-nano!

Kirakishou: En serio eres muy buena con nosotras, Noricienta onee-sama- la gemela blanca también abraza a la pequeña de lentes.

Barasuishou: Al menos deberíamos traer algunos dulces del baile para que Noricienta onee-sama no se quede totalmente por fuera ¿no creen?- su familia de sangre asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa por la noche<strong>

Hinaichigo: Hina lo siente mucho-nano- abraza una vez más a su hijastra.

Barasuishou: Volveremos con mucha comida, lo prometo- levanta un pulgar a su hermanastra.

Nori: No se preocupen, sólo diviértanse okaa-chan, Kirakishou-chan y Barasuishou-chan- la chica más joven entra a la casa.

Kirakishou: Cuídate mientras no estamos, Noricienta onee-sama- finalmente la familia adoptiva de la chica se va en un carruaje enviado en nombre del príncipe.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

La joven Noricienta se queda sola en casa, y como no había nada que pudiera hacer se aburrió pronto, pero no todo estaba perdido, porque de pronto apareció una... perdón, dos hadas madrinas para ayudar a la chica de lentes.

Suiseiseki: Noricienta, hemos venido para socorrerte-desu.

Nori: ¿Quienes son ustedes?- se asombró la chica de lentes.

Suiseiseki: Yo soy tu hada madrina, y mi nombre es Suiseiseki-desu.

Souseiseki: Y mi nombre es Souseiseki, y yo soy tu... argh- niega con la cabeza y se frota las sienes- hada padrino. No entiendo por qué me tengo que hacer llamar así- mira a su gemela.

Suiseiseki: Porque yo soy la mayor, obviamente- dijo de manera presuntuosa la alemana mayor-. No deberías quejarte tanto, Souseiseki, al menos estás aquí porque le dije al escritor de este fic que no iba a ser el hada madrina si no estabas conmigo-desu.

Souseiseki: Es verdad- dijo suspirando el hada menor.

Nori: ¿Pero qué milagro trae a dos hadas a mí?- preguntó interesada la chica de lentes.

Souseiseki: Venimos para ayudarte a ir al baile- dijo simplemente.

Nori: ¿Oh, de verdad? En serio suena fenomenal- dice entusiasmada la hijastra-. Pero no tengo vestido, ni medio para ir al baile.

Suiseiseki: Eso para nosotras no es un problema, sólo necesitamos de algunos animalitos para convertirlos en un conductor y nobles corceles, una fruta o verdura y tendremos una carroza, y que estés aquí para hacer tu vestido sin importar que estés harapienta-desu.

Nori: Pero yo no estoy usando harapos- dice inocentemente la chica de lentes.

Suiseiseki: Es sólo un decir, chibi-niña-desu- se ríe la castaña.

Souseiseki: No te preocupes Noricienta, puede que Suiseiseki parezca poco seria, pero sabe hacer bien las cosas.

Suiseiseki: ¡Eso fue cruel, Souseiseki-desu!- se queja la alemana mayor.

Souseiseki: Lo siento, pero volviendo a lo nuestro; primero debemos tener algunos animales pequeños para convertirlos en un conductor y varios caballos- señaló el hada menor.

Nori: Yo tengo seis ratones ¿creen que puedan servir?

Souseiseki: Sí, sin duda servirán- dijo satisfecha el hada menor.

La joven hijastra corre hasta su habitación y vuelve con sus ratones de colores, las dos hadas se preparan para realizar su hechizo desde el jardín de la casa.

Suiseiseki: ¡Abra kadabra, patas de cabra!- lanza su conjuro convirtiendo a cinco de los ratones en corceles pura sangre, excepto al azul Lempicka que le tocó ser el conductor.

Souseiseki: Esta vez hiciste un gran trabajo, Suiseiseki- dijo sonriente el hada cuasi pelirroja.

Suiseiseki: Yo sé que el azul es tu color favorito-se acerca seductoramente a su gemela-, por eso hice que el ratón azul fuera el conductor, para que tú seas feliz-desu.

Souseiseki: P-pero recuerda que esto no es para mí, sino para Noricienta- dice nerviosa y sonrojada el hada menor.

Nori: No se preocupen, por mí está bien- dijo sonriente la chica de lentes-, tampoco me parece mal que ustedes sean pareja. He leído que a muchas chicas les gusta tener relaciones sentimentales con otras chicas y no me parece nada mal.

Souseiseki: No es a eso a lo que me refiero...- dice con una gota en la cabeza.

Suiseiseki: Ahora necesitamos que nos traigas alguna fruta o verdura redonda para convertirla en carroza-desu- prepara su varita el hada castaña.

Nori: Tengo una calabaza, tal vez sirva de algo.

Souseiseki: Será de utilidad, tráela por favor- dice afable el hada cuasi pelirroja.

La chica va corriendo a la cocina, volviendo con una pequeña calabaza para que la transformaran, y esta vez fue Souseiseki quien hiciera su hechizo.

Nori: ¡Wow, es muy bonita esa carroza!- se maravilló la chica de lentes- Ahora sólo falta un vestido ¿verdad?

Souseiseki: Esta vez tenemos que trabajar juntas, Suiseiseki- dice animada el hada menor.

Suiseiseki: Hagámoslo-desu.

Ambas hadas hicieron un hechizo juntas que convirtió la ropa de Noricienta en un vestido de baile de color rosa.

Nori: Esta muy bien, pero- las hadas miraron fijamente a la chica- mi color favorito es azul celeste, si no es demasiado pedir, por favor.

Souseiseki: De acuerdo, entonces- se encogió de hombros.

Suiseiseki: Pero tenemos que prepararnos, que Souseiseki y yo tenemos que ir a nuestro baile-desu- apuró el hada castaña.

Nori: ¿Ustedes también van al baile del príncipe Rozen?- se interesó la hijastra.

Suiseiseki: No, a ese baile no- respondió casi riéndose el hada mayor-, sino a un baile que tendremos Souseiseki y yo- miró seductoramente a su gemela-. Un baile horizontal-desu.

Souseiseki: ¡S-Suiseiseki, que la niña nos está escuchando!- se escandalizó la nerviosa y humeante hada menor.

Suiseiseki: No te preocupes, Souseiseki- se pega junto a su gemela-, la chica no ve mal que hagamos esto y aquello, además tú no eres tan penosa cuando estamos en nuestro "baile"-desu- lentamente mete una mano en la ropa de su gemela para manosearle el trasero.

Souseiseki: P-por favor Suiseiseki- el hada menor estaba hirviendo de lo avergonzada que se sentía-, este n-no es el lugar para hablar de eso.

Suiseiseki: ¡Buu! Bueno, vamos a cambiar el color del vestido y después volvemos a jugar a la policía y la mala-desu.

Souseiseki: ¡Suiseiseki!

Suiseiseki: No te preocupes Souseiseki, esta vez tú serás la policía y yo la esposada. Yo sé cómo disfrutas siendo la policía abusona-desu- toma el mentón de su gemela y acerca bastante sus rostros.

Nori: Etto... por favor, apúrense que me hacen sentir extraña- lo que decía la chica era más bien un eufemismo.

Souseiseki: D-de acuerdo- se suelta del agarre de su gemela-, vamos a cambiar el color ahora- no lo decía para que Noricienta llegara temprano, sino porque se estaba sintiendo excitada.

Ambas hadas volvieran a hacer un hechizo conjunto y cambiaron el color del vestido de la chica de lentes, y esta vez sí estaba 100% lista para ir al baile.

Suiseiseki: ¡Cuídate mi niña-desu!- se despide mientras ve alejarse el carruaje con la chica de lentes dentro- Ahora vamos Souseiseki, que nos están esperando un par de esposas y un cosplay de policía sexy-desu.

Souseiseki: ¡Vamos ahora, que de pronto estoy a cien!- carga como una princesa a su gemela y ambas desaparecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Baile<strong>

Habían muchas personas presentes en el baile, especialmente mujeres que esperaban ser elegidas por el apuesto príncipe Rozen, y entre estas estaban Kirakishou y Barasuishou acompañadas por su madre Hinaichigo. Las tres veían interesante la fiesta, pero no se podían quitar de la cabeza la ausencia de Noricienta.

Kirakishou: Esta fiesta es muy divertida, pero falta Noricienta-onee-sama- observó algo triste... quiero decir feliz la rosa blanca.

Hinaichigo: ¡Ahí viene el príncipe-nano!- señala en voz alta, haciendo que todas las pretendientes voltearan a ver.

En efecto, el príncipe Rozen apareció mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras, ya se hacía la hora de que el príncipe hiciera aquella importante elección. Cuando las chicas estaban listas para saltar a bailar con el príncipe, llega Noricienta en su carroza, luciendo un hermoso vestido de color celeste, zapatillas de cristal que estaban justas para sus pequeños pies. El príncipe de pronto la vio y no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella, por lo que pasó a través de la femenina muchedumbre y tomó la mano de la joven.

Rozen: Joven dama, ¿quisiera bailar esta pieza conmigo, por favor?- dijo tan educado como pudo.

Nori: C-claro, cómo no.

Todas las invitadas miran envidiosas cómo la mano de la misteriosa invitada es tomada por la del príncipe y empiezan a bailar cada música que suena. Las hermanastras miraban maravilladas... quiero decir furiosas a la pareja.

Kirakishou: Esa chica se parece a Noricienta onee-sama- dice inocentemente la rosa blanca.

Barasuishou: Si fuese así, le podríamos dar ahora los bocadillos que tenemos- dice sonriente la chica amatista.

Kirakishou: Pero aún así se parece- sonríe... digo hace una mueca la hermanastra blanca-, realmente desearía que fuese ella.

Hinaichigo: De verdad esa niña se ve muy linda- aparece con unas bebidas que había traído de la fuente de chocolate-, tal vez Hina se lo diga a Noricienta cuando vuelva-nano.

El baile sigue sin novedad alguna hasta que de pronto suenan las campanas anunciando que ya eran las 24:00 horas (12 M. medianoche) y de pronto el vestido de Noricienta empieza a tomar lentamente su forma original.

Noricienta: _"Oh no, mis hadas madrinas no me dijeron que este hechizo tenía un tiempo límite, supongo que estaban muy apuradas para hacer esto y aquello como había dicho Suiseiseki-chan. Esto es malo, debo volver a casa"_

La chica da media vuelta para huir de allí, dejando atrás al príncipe que también corre intentando alcanzarla, pero lo único que consiguió fue tomar una de las zapatillas de cristal que se le había caído a la chica cuando ésta se tropieza en las escaleras de la entrada al palacio. El príncipe mira fijamente la zapatilla y se jura a sí mismo que encontraría a la doncella y finalmente la conocería, pues había olvidado preguntar su nombre antes.

Hinaichigo: Hina ya tiene muchos dulces, y también hay unyuu para Noricienta-nano- dice tambaleándose la madrastra mala.

Kirakishou: Yo también tengo muchas cosas, supongo que podemos volver a casa y ofrecerle bocadillos a Noricienta onee-sama- dice tranquilamente la gemela rosa blanca.

Barasuishou: Aquí tengo más, así que nos vamos ahora a casa, okaa-sama, onee-sama- sonríe la ciclópea amatista.

Hinaichigo: Entonces todo está listo, a ver a la niña más pequeña de Hina-nano- dice muy animada la ojiverde.

* * *

><p><strong>A mitad de camino<strong>

Lempicka conducía tan rápido como podía a sus hermanos equinos para regresar a casa, y dentro de la carroza estaba una asustada e impactada joven que casi se ve descubierta su verdadera identidad en plena pista de baile. Lograron llegar a casa justo antes de que las transformaciones se deshicieran totalmente y los ratones, la calabaza y el vestido de Noricienta volvieran a la normalidad. Noricienta se bajó a tiempo de la carroza, y agarró a los seis ratones que se habían reunido porque el suelo les parecía demasiado frío, y la chica les dio calor a los seis amigables roedores hasta que pudo llevarlos a sus respectivas jaulas. Luego de eso la chica regresó a la calle para tomar la calabaza y llevarla a la cocina, cuando ve a su familia adoptiva regresar del baile. La chica corre dentro de su casa, guarda rápidamente la calabaza y va a sentarse en el sofá que estaba en el centro de la sala y prende el televisor para ver la reposición del detective Kun-kun, cuando su tenebrosa madrastra y sus diabólicas hermanastras entran cargadas de bocadillos y dulces de la fiesta.

Hinaichigo: Nori, hemos traído unyuu para ti-nano- le da a su hijastra un plato cubierto que tenía una gran pieza de tarta de fresa.

Kirakishou: Aquí hay muchos dulces para que podamos merendar juntas mañana y por varios días más- dice sonriente... digo amargada la gemela blanca.

Barasuishou: Me las arreglé para traer bastantes bocadillos para divertirnos juntas mañana, Noricienta onee-sama- dice tierna... digo malévolamente la gemela amatista.

Nori: Realmente no se hubieran molestado- sonríe fingiendo sorpresa la chica de lentes.

Hinaichigo: ¡Kun-kun ya empezó!- se sienta junto con su hijastra y las gemelas se sientan a los lados del sofá- ¡Vamos a ver a Kun-kun vencer al mal-nano!

Barasuishou: ¿Algo ocurre, Noricienta onee-sama?- la hermanastra mala ve la aflicción de la chica de lentes.

Nori: Nada. No es nada, Barasuishou-chan- sonríe para dar confianza a su agresiva hermanastra.

Barasuishou: Entonces creo en ti, Noricienta onee-sama- las cuatro juntas ven por un rato el detective Kun-kun.

Al cabo de un rato la familia adoptiva de Noricienta le cuenta acerca del baile, y también le cuentan acerca de la chica misteriosa que había bailado con el príncipe Rozen, y se aseguran de no dejar ningún detalle en el aire al contar aquella historia, sin saber que la chica misteriosa sí era la niña de lentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo después<strong>

El príncipe había solicitado a los soldados del reino que iniciaran una búsqueda exhaustiva de la doncella que fuese dueña de aquella zapatilla que había quedado entre sus manos, pues el príncipe había quedado prendado de la belleza de aquella misteriosa chica, y no iba a descansar hasta encontrarla y pedirle que fuera su esposa. De ser posible movería cielo y tierra para conseguir aquel pie único. Sólo había un problema; para hallar tal doncella tenía que pasar primero casa por casa, pues sólo tenía una zapatilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Primera casa<strong>

Suigintou: ¿Quién es?- escucha que tocan su puerta.

Guardia 1: ¿Podría mostrarnos su pie, por favor?

Suigintou: No sé a qué viene eso- dijo confundida-, pero igual se los mostraré.

La peliblanca expone su pie y los guardias intentar calzar la zapatilla, pero las tallas no coincidían, por lo que no podía ser ella.

Guardia 2: Sentimos mucho la intromisión.

Suigintou: No hace falta que se disculpen- le resta importancia al asunto.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra casa<strong>

Guardia 1: No, este pie tampoco es el correcto.

Enju: ¡Dejen de agarrar mi pie! ¿Qué se creen que soy yo, un trasvesti?- exclama enojado el juguetero.

Guardia 2: ¡Te dije que era un hombre!- le da un zape a su compañero.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra casa más allá<strong>

Guardia 1: Tampoco es este pie- suspira decepcionado.

Mitsu: Siento mucho haberlos decepcionado- sonrió nerviosa la diseñadora.

Guardia 2: Entonces nos vamos hacia allá- señala un punto del pueblo.

Mitsu: Si van a aquella dirección pueden que se encuentren con dos hadas madrinas- advierte la mujer.

Guardia 2: ¿En serio?- pregunta interesado.

Mitsu: Si las encuentran, díganles que me deben 30000 chelines por aquellos cosplays atrevidos que me contrataron.

Guardia 2: Sí... claro- no entendía lo que realmente trataba de decir.

* * *

><p><strong>Van a otra casa<strong>

Guardia 1: Este tampoco es- suspira decepcionado.

Kanaria: Obviamente que no, le estás poniendo una zapatilla a mi violonchelo-kashira.

Guardia 1: Lo siento. Su pie, por favor.

Prueban la zapatilla, pero la talla tampoco concide.

Guardia 2: ¡Qué lastima! Tampoco es este pie.

La italiana alza una ceja sin entender lo que estaba diciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en otra casa<strong>

Guardia 1: Este pie tampoco- se empieza a sentir fastidiado el guardia.

Souseiseki: Siento mucho no ser de ayuda- la alemana menor estaba cubierta con una bata bastante amplia de color aguamarina.

Guardia 2: Escuché que aquí hay otras mujeres ¿Podría llamar a los demás en casa, por favor?

Souseiseki: B-bueno...- la alemana menor sonaba nerviosa- Es que hay un pequeño inconveniente que...- de pronto un látigo suena dentro de la casa, asustando a los guardias reales.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ven aquí esclava, que todavía no hemos terminado con tu castigo-desu!- se escuchó una voz proveniente del interior de la casa.

Guardia 2: ¿Q-qué fue eso?

Suiseiseki: ¡Souseiseki, que vengas acá que te voy a dar por donde nadie más que yo te ha dado-desu!- suena otro latigazo.

Souseiseki: ¡Ya voy, Suiseiseki!- los guardias miran extrañados a la alemana menor.

Suiseiseki: ¿Qué cosa dijiste-desu?- sonaba severa y se escuchó otro latigazo.

Souseiseki: Y-ya v-voy- de pronto estaba roja como un tomate-, Suisei-sama.

Suiseiseki: Así me gusta, eres una buena chica- los guardias empezaban a sentirse extraños por lo que oían-. Como recompensa te dejaré lamer mis pechos primero, para que sientas cómo están ardiendo-desu.

Guardia 1: ¿P-pero qué es esto?- se estaba alarmando el guardia.

Suiseiseki: ¡Souseiseki, escucho voces! No me digas que te dio otra vez por invitar a más chicas para que se unan a nosotras. Si es así, tu castigo será doble, pues tus chiquitas y yo te daremos con ganas y me aseguraré que lo disfrutes-desu- suena otro latigazo.

Souseiseki: No, S-Suisei-sama- los guardias estaban desencajados-, son unos señores quienes vinieron, es todo.

Suiseiseki: ¡Recuerda que aquí no se permiten chicos, porque tú misma lo prohibiste!- suena otro latigazo- Espero que no te dé por probar ahora con chicos, y si quieres un 69 triple o cuádruple necesitamos chicas, no hombres-desu.

Guardia 2: V-veo que están ocupadas, a-así que nos vamos.

Souseiseki: De acuerdo. Si tengo noticias les diré sin falta- cierra la puerta.

Los guardia intentaron irse, pero se quedaron de piedra ante lo que oyeron.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Souseiseki-desu?

Souseiseki: Es hora de que tú me llames Sousei-sama- suena otro latigazo.

Suiseiseki: ¡No, por ahí no! Sousei-sama, por ahí no va a caber-desu.

Souseiseki: Eso lo veremos, acomódate bien para vértelo todo.

Los guardias escucharon como la chica que no vieron primero da un "KYAAA" y después empieza a gemir descontroladamente, esto sin duda estaba fuera de control, pero no querían detener aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Después de lo ocurrido, en otra casa<strong>

Los guardias tocan la puerta, esperando no encontrar o escuchar otra escena como la de las gemelas alemanas. Hinaichigo es quien abre la puerta.

Hinaichigo: Ummm... ¿se les ofrece algo-nano?- se notaba que la mujer fresa se acababa de levantar de la cama.

Guardia 2: Necesitamos de la presencia de todas las damas de la casa para probar esto- muestra la zapatilla.

Hinaichigo: Bueno, está bien- bosteza y guía a los guardia al interior de la casa- Niñas, vengan aquí por favor-nano.

Kirakishou: ¿Ocurre algo, okaa-sama?- pregunta la ciclópea blanca acompañada por su gemela y su hermanastra.

Hinaichigo: Estos señores vienen por... por...- se rasca la cabeza al haber olvidado lo que iba a decir- ¿Por qué vinieron-nano?

Guardia 1: El príncipe Rozen nos envió para encontrar a la dueña de esta zapatilla- la mujer fresa finalmente se despierta-. La dueña de la zapatilla se podrá casar con el príncipe, pues él ha manifestado haberse enamorado de aquella doncella.

Barasuishou: Oh, ¿se refieren a la chica misteriosa que estaba bailando con el príncipe?- la chica de lentes se pone nerviosa.

Guardia 1: ¿Quién quiere probarse primero la zapatilla?- las chicas empiezan a mirarse entre sí algo inseguras- Si nadie se ofrece, yo elegiré... tú- señala a la chica amatista-, ven por favor.

La gemela violeta se sienta en el sofá y prepara algo nerviosa su pie para ponerla a prueba. Tanto la madre como sus hermanas miran con suspenso la escena, cuando llega el momento. La zapatilla le acaba quedando algo pequeña, así que sólo negó y se levantó.

Guardia 2: Ven tú ahora, por favor- señala a la otra gemela.

Kirakishou se sienta y le prueban la zapatilla, pero también le queda pequeño, por lo que se levanta.

Guardia 1: ¿Puede venir usted, por favor?- mira a la malvada madrastra.

Hinaichigo: Hina no recuerda haber bailado anoche- dice con un dedo en su mentón-, pero igual Hina se va a probar la zapatilla-nano.

La mujer fresa se prueba la zapatilla, pero tampoco le queda, aunque de todas maneras ella no esperaba que le quedara.

Guardia 2: Mmm, tampoco es ella ¿Pero y esa chica?- señala a Noricienta.

Nori: ¿Yo? Erm, bueno...- titubeó la chica.

Kirakishou: Vamos Noricienta onee-sama, no pierdes nada con intentarlo- animó la hermanastra mala blanca.

Barasuishou: No importa si te queda o no, igual te apoyamos, onee-sama.

Hinaichigo: ¡Vamos Noricienta, haz sentir orgullosa a Hina-nano!

La chica con mucho nerviosismo se sienta y los guardias le prueban la zapatilla. Grande es la sorpresa de todos al ver que le quedaba exacta la talla, y su familia adoptiva empieza a brincar de alegría... digo de rabia.

Hinaichigo: ¡Noricienta es la niña elegida-nano!- besa en la mejilla a su hijastra.

Barasuishou: ¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste que habías ido al baile, onee-sama?- se interesó la gemela amatista.

Nori: Es que... me daba pena confesar que fui yo quien bailó con el príncipe- dijo apenada la chica de lentes-. Además, no sé cómo explicarles la forma en que pude ir.

Barasuishou: No te preocupes, Noricienta onee-sama- pone una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermanastra-, puedes contarnos todo.

Aunque tardó un poco para contar todo, su familia adoptiva y los guardias cayeron en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, aunque estos últimos se sintieron extrañamente incómodos cuando supieron que la chica había sido ayudada por las gemelas alemanas.

Guardia 1: Creo que se nos ha olvidado algo- dijo luego de que la chica terminara su historia.

Guardia 2: Sí se nos olvidó algo- se da un facepalm-; decirle a esas chicas que tienen una deuda con la sastre del pueblo.

Guardia 1: ¿Y ahora lo recordamos?- se da un facepalm.

* * *

><p><strong>Días después, en la boda<strong>

Todo el pueblo se había congregado para presenciar la boda entre el príncipe Rozen y la sonriente Noricienta, que saludaba tímidamente a todo aquel que conociera, mientras veía a su madrastra malvada llorar abrazada a las gemelas finlandesas.

Hinaichigo: ¡Buaaaah! Noricienta ya es una mujer... ¡Hina es tan feliz-nano!

Kirakishou: ¡Cómo será cuando nos toque a nosotras, Barasuishou onee-sama!- le daba unas palmadas a su madre.

Suiseiseki: ¡Esa es nuestra ahijada! ¡Nosotras la ayudamos-desu!- gritaba mientras se abrazaba a su gemela.

Souseiseki: No tan fuerte por favor, Suiseiseki- decía algo tímida.

Suiseiseki: Así me gusta, que practiques para cuando volvamos a casa, cuando me ponga mi cosplay de enfermera y te haga tus exámenes-desu- dijo con tono seductor el hada mayor.

Souseiseki: No lo digas así- se sonroja mucho el hada menor.

Suiseiseki: No te preocupes Souseiseki, que en casa nos hará compañía una chiquita que también te revisará toda-desu- le dice en el oído a su gemela.

Souseiseki: De pronto quiero ya estar en casa- la alemana menor estaba temblando como gelatina.

Suiseiseki: Esa es mi sensual paciente- la alemana mayor mete su mano dentro de la ropa de su gemela para manosearla toda.

Mitsu: Disculpen, pero me deben dinero- aparece la diseñadora con una sonrisa.

Suiseiseki: ¿Y si te invitamos a nuestro "juego"-desu?- preguntó pícara la alemana mayor.

Mitsu: ¿También puedo usar uno de mis cosplay de enfermera?- le empieza a salir un hilo de sangre de la nariz.

Souseiseki: Te-tendré más e-enfermeras para mí, es-estoy en e-el paraíso- la excitación había mareado al hada menor.

Mitsu: Entonces se las perdono esta vez- dice en tono seductor.

Ambas gemelas y la sastre estaban siendo escuchadas por la familia adoptiva de Noricienta, que empezaba a sentirse rara por lo que oía, excepto la madrastra mala que no entendía lo que realmente estaban diciendo (ella entendía que estaban jugando). Por el otro lado los guardias también escuchaban la "charla" de las hadas gemelas y su acreedora, tratando de no perder el control y empezar a babear cataratas. Mientras tanto el hada mayor seguía jugando con el excitado cuerpo de su gemela a escondidas, junto con la sastre que se le había unido.

Pero todavía la mayoría de los presentes seguían con su atención puesta en la pareja de recién casados, que ahora se montaban en una carroza blanca tirada por caballos de noble extirpe (las hadas gemelas volvieron a hacer de las suyas con los ratones). Ambos esposos se besaron una vez más antes de que la carroza fuera arrancada por Sui Dream (Souseiseki lo hizo para complacer a su gemela). Todos despidieron a la pareja tirando arroz, especialmente Hinaichigo que lanzaba cantidades inauditas de dicho cereal.

Nori: Nos vemos pronto, okaa-chan, Barasuishou-chan y Kirakishou-chan.

Kirakishou: Diviértete con el príncipe, onee-sama- dice pícara la gemela blanca.

Barasuishou: Recuerda usar protección, que aún eres joven, Noricienta onee-sama- aconseja cariñosa... digo maliciosa la malvada hermanastra.

Hinaichigo: ¡HINA TE QUIERE MUCHO! ¡RECUERDA VOLVER Y NO OLVIDAR A HINA-NANO!- aún lloraba la mujer fresa.

Nori: Yo también las quiero, les prometo volver y continuar comiendo esos dulces- es lo último que dice antes de que se cerrara la carroza.

La carroza empieza a alejarse a paso discreto hasta su luna de miel, y tanto la familia como los guardias, la diseñadora y las hadas gemelas miran aquello como una esperanza de que el futuro que espera por todos sin duda será maravilloso.

Y así, todos vivirían felices por siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les parece esta nueva parodia de los legendarios cuentos de hadas? Si les gustó pueden dejar un review, así como dar click en favoritos y follow. Si no les gusta, pueden dejar sus observaciones en reviews, que sin duda igual me picará la curiosidad y los leeré XD.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
